The anti-sifting polygonal carton relates to bulk product packages in general and more specifically to granular detergent or other material packaging. Adhesive or anti-sift tape upon the reverse side of the carton and miter panels seal the corners of the polygonal carton in the bottom and the top. The polygonal carton, when folded and glued upon the bottom, receives product in the main compartment and then the top is folded and glued to seal the carton for shipping.
Carton designs include both partial and full seal end constructions. Traditional cartons have packaged many bulk granular products such as laundry and dishwashing detergents, rice, cereals, pet litter, and dry pet foods. Upon moisture reaching these bulk granular products, the product activates as in detergents or deteriorates as in foods and pet products. Dry bulk products require a moisture resistant and sealed carton. A carton must prevent direct contact of the bulk product with moisture as in water and indirect contact as in humidity. Dry bulk products must meet customer expectations and reduce the losses encountered by bulk product distributors.
Further, cartons must minimize sifting of product out of the carton. Beginning as a blank, cartons start as a continuous plane or blank of material such as paperboard. Upon folding, stress points arise in the blank at each fold and particularly at each corner. Rectangular shaped cartons suffer from many instances of sifting. The corners endure stress from folding on two axes. In shipping and handling, cartons wear down their corners and in time, release the product inadvertently, commonly called sifting.
The present invention provides an octagonal shaped carton that contains bulk granulated product while minimizing sifting. Traditionally, cartons are folded and erected into a generally rectangular finished shape. The present invention utilizes a carton formed by specialized machinery that erects a carton and securely seals the end flaps.